Dreadful
by SmileAtMe
Summary: Malfoy receives a D on one of his potions papers. Just an old funny thing i wrote awhile back. check it out.


Dreadful

Draco sat in class, 2 minutes before the bell was about to ring, but Draco no paying attention. He sat at his desk staring down at his test results. D. for Dreadful. _Omfg. I know I'm stupid because Granger reminds me of that everyday, but this…? _Draco thought. _This is dreadful, I must be dreadfully stupid no!!!!! Holy shinozzle. What the fuukiiizzle. This isn't happening and in potions, his favorite class, his favorite teacher… _Malfoy felt furious, he glared at the top left corner of his paper: See me, _see me? Oh my gosh, what does that mean?? He was in for it. He was going to get the beating of a lifetime; Snape was going to take of his belt. _Malfoy thought. _But then again, that might not be such a bad-What? NO! _The bell rings and everyone gathers up their things and leaves. Malfoy glances at Harry's paper as he rushed by heading to lunch. P. _Even Potter is better than me. Damn this!_

Malfoy sat at his chair looking down at his bitten fingernails. (See he let Crabbe eat it at night when he was hungry and no food was around-ewww) _Oh, I'm in for it. I just hope that after he takes his belt off I get to see-NO! Stop it stupid-_

Snape walks over to Malfoy looking dangerous.

"What _is _this?!" Snape roared. He slammed his hand down on Malfoy's paper, his eyes flashing malevolently.

"Nothing," Malfoy squeaked.

"What?!" Snape hollered, "How _dare _you. You are an embarrassment to my house. You! What has gotten into you? Explain yourself!"

"I'm stupid" Malfoy squealed.

"WHAT???!?!?!?!?!!!!!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!!!!!????!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!"

"You heard me." Malfoy said feeling strong. He had heard Potter say it once and she was cool then and so he though it made him cool. "Deaf" he added extremely quietly, barely above a whisper.

"What?" Snape cried. "Get out of my class; you're on the Slytherin Quidditch Team no longer-out! Wait until your father hears about this…" Snape turned away violently and vanished into the dark corner of his classroom.

Malfoy felt tears hit his eyes. _Tell daddy-no….. _He whimpered and ran out of the room, his books and Dreadful paper grasped in one arm.

He ran. He ran all the way to the girl's bathroom. He cried his eyes out and explained the painful story of what had happened to Moaning Myrtle who, to everyone's astonishment, smiled.

Malfoy went to lunch, 3 minutes late. He said that you to Moaning Myrtle for listening to him.

"Thank you Moaning Myrtle for listening to me," Malfoy smiled.

"Yeah, shut it you old goople." she snapped as she dived head first into her toilet.

Malfoy smiled- he hated to admit it, but he had a thing for Moaning Myrtle and he was starting to think he ought to tell Crabbe, not Goyle. Goyle smells too bad.

Malfoy skipped all the way to lunch. He ate all the chicken and smiled at Crabbe who had a stomach ache. But the smile vanished immediately off of his face when he was Snape. He hated Snape and not because he was his favorite teacher, no. IT was because has had eaten an extra chicken.

Malfoy winced as if he had been slapped when Snape gobbled down his last chicken. _Snape will pay_. Malfoy stood up violently. "BASTARD!" he yelled.

Across the hall Harry turned around when he heard something. But he no bastard! Malfoy glared at Harry who looked extremely confizzled. Then without giving it a second though, Malfoy jumped on Harry and kissed his lips.

Snape faints, McGonagall faints, hits her head on a chicken bone that Fang was chewing on and falls into a coma. Professor Flitwick spazzes out the window falls down ten flights and dies. Hagrid dies- Hermione and Ron have a seizure and die. Sprout sprouts wings and flies away. However, Dumbledore stood up.

"SILENCE!" he shouted at all the commotion everyone was causing. Kids were running around frantically, first years were crying. Harry was in such a complete state of shock he didn't move from the floor, he didn't even realize that his two best friends had just died from a seizure.

"I would just like that thank Malfoy for reinforcing out gay/lesbian rights tolerance. But it seems to me some people here are still having trouble cooperating with them, and it would be nice if teachers cooperated and put up with it too." Dumbledore said. He frowned down at Professor McGonagall's corpse. "Wimp," he muttered then looked back at the students.

"Individuals who can't follow these rules will be put to death because I simply will not tolerate homophobia!!!!!!!!!!"

"Yes professor," the students chorused sounding rather scared and nervous.

"Okay, I want everyone to leave. Go to bed."

Everyone, exceptionally quietly, went to their designated houses. Once everyone was gone, Harry stood up felling rather dazed. He sprawled to his feet and looked at Ron and Hermione's dead bodies. He stopped, his lungs felt frozen, his insides turned into ice, he froze into an icicle. Dumbledore sighed; he shook his head then took the handsome sculpture outside. Dumbledore stepped over professor Flitwick's spazzed out corpse and brought Harry into the sunlight. He watched it melt away. Tears hit his eyes when the famous scar melted away. "Oh!" he whimpered then turned away.

A statue was built on the spot Harry was melted at; it is still there to this day. It is known as 'Sorry Borry'.

THE END


End file.
